


Crystal Gems, sans the gems-only (first fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long after the Pacifist ending, the Crystal Gems go to investigate, and find a helpful skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While monsters were leaving Mount Ebott, possibly one of the biggest events in the century, Steven was busy watching a rerun of Crying Breakfast Friends. Suddenly, the TV switched immediately to Mayer Dewey. “People of Beach City: We have a very important announcement to make. Many 'Monsters’ are coming out from beneath the temple. It is speculated that they have lived there fo-”. Steven turned off the TV and ran to Garnet. “Garnet, Garnet, Garnet, Garnet, GARNET!” “What is it, Steven?” Garnet chose to ask instead of using her Future Vision. “The news said Monsters are coming out of the mountain in the temple! But they showed pictures and they don't have gemstones!” All Steven was met with was a simple “Let's go.”

     As the two raced out, and came back to politely write a note on the whiteboard for pearl, and, just in case, on Amethyst's secret guilty pleasure food: Beef Jerky. With that they left the house and saw a kid leading an entire civilization. “Let's check it out. I'll have my gauntlets ready, just in case.” They saw one monster that particularly stood out. Not the ghost trying to find a WiFi signal, not the goats standing away from each other, but a short skeleton, next to a very tall skeleton.

     “Can gems be skeletons?”, Steven asked. “No. These aren't gems. That short skeleton does look pretty relaxed. I bet he wouldn't be scared of us, like that flying little bug next to that frog.” Garnet stated. The two of them walked over, before being stopped by the other Crystal Gems. “I saw the neat and tidy note on the whiteboard”, Pearl said. “She didn't. I saw your little note and told her. How did you know about that little stash in my room?”

     “Getting back on topic, _Amethyst_ , what are they?” “We were going to investigate, Pearl. Let's go ask that skeleton.” Amethyst thought about pulling out her whip for safety. They walked over and were greeted with a simple “heya. i'm sans. sans the skeleton.”, immediately followed up by “wait, are you guys gems?”

     “How did you know?”, the Crystal Gems said in synchrony. “well, you see, a couple of the first gems were created by my old friend, wingding. we don't have gemstones, but we do have souls. gemstones were designed as a way to create a dynamic expression of the soul, that also made it more durable. he created four and let them loose, and i guess they started a civilization…? wow.” “Were those diamonds?” Garnet asked. “yeah, i guess.” “Well, you seem knowledgeable about this. Would you mind taking a room in our house?” “yeah, sure. as long as I can be with my bro. our house is in snowdin.”


	2. don't you know how to greet a new gem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus move into Rose's room, and they discuss some things over dinner.

    As they walked back to the house, Papyrus, in a very Papyrus fashion, stated “WOWIE! THAT IS AN AMAZING TEMPLE! AND THAT HOUSE IS COOL TOO.” But when they were right in front of the house, Papyrus let out a “NYEH”, and Sans heard a distant “Clod!” “umm… who is that?”, Sans asked. “Oh, that’s Peridot. Her defining feature would probably be the word clod.” “i can already tell.” “SANS, WHAT DOES CLOD MEAN?” “a lump of dirt, according to this dictionary.” “WELL, I DO HAVE A LOT OF DIRT ON MY BATTLE BODY. HE MUST BE POINTING IT OUT HELPFULLY!” “my big bro believes a little too much in people.”, Sans ended the conversation with.

 

    “Well, Sans and Papyrus, you guys can stay in Rose’s old room. You can ask for whatever you want, except food, and it will appear. Don't put too much pressure on it.” “got it.” “SO I CAN'T ASK FOR SPAGHETTI? NYOO HOO HOO!” “You can ask us to get spaghetti, or you could get some delivered. “DELIVERED SPAGHETTI? HOW LUXURIOUS!” With that, Papyrus leaped into the room, joining Sans.

 

    At dinner, they all met each other formally… Amethyst had to rush out with a mouth full of beef jerky. Sans showed them how to greet a new pal, without whoopee cushions. “nice to 'meat’ you, amethyst.” Sans punned, much to Garnet and Amethyst's laughter. Pearl just had a stern look. The gems then introduced themselves as saviors of the earth. Sans said “can i go on missions too? gem powers are controlled by the magic within the soul inside.” “I guess”, Garnet said. “What kind of powers do you have?”  

  
   Sans just chuckled, and 5 gaster blasters appeared, Garnet was turned blue and slammed into the wall, Amethyst was flying through bone after bone, and Pearl was in between two gaster blasters. Then he stopped suddenly. “I only do 1 damage, but it happens really fast when i'm against someone with a lot of karma.”, he explained. “Welcome in. You're our special member for missions against real villans, and for trapping difficult gems.”


	3. Into the Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's gem is cracked. They heal it, but something's still wrong inside.

The next morning, Pearl was acting very weird, and her gem was cracked. They healed her at Rose’s Fountain, but there was still something wrong. “there's something wrong with the soul harnessing area.” “So, let's go on in, and fix it, right Garnet?”, Amethyst said. “Future Vision says this might work. Let's do it.” As Sans opened a secret area on the gem backside, there was a flash of the WDG logo and a miniaturization was occurring.

    “So, we're inside a gem.”, Amethyst stated the obvious. They could see Pearl's SOUL, and the big dyson sphere around it. But, there was a crack. “oh no.” They saw Jasper, bashing it. “So there you are. The shameless fusion, and the shameless defect.” Amethyst got angrier, and so did Garnet. Sans picked up, and threw his bones out !¡!¡!¡!¡     ===<{[]=}

    His attack ended with Jasper at 30 HP, out of 70. “so, you have a higher than normal LV, do you not?”

“Why should my LOVE even matter?” “She has a high love!” Amethyst said. “nah, LV and LOVE stand for Level Of ViolencE.” “Well, aren't you a smart skeleton?” “yeah, because i was on a first-name basis with wingding.” Jasper's face started to morph, from the pressure of her SOUL. She was surrounded. Sans took a shortcut right behind, and saw Lapis fly in. He flew up on a Gaster Blaster, and everyone saw what was happening. Why else would Sans start trying to dance?

    Lapis started dancing too, and they fused into Hydrostatic Skull. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face when Sans grabbed Jasper with a hand made of water, and dunked her into a water basketball hoop. geeeeetttt dunked on! Megalovania was playing. HP was at 25 from Jasper landing on her helmet to soften the blow. “You stole my fusion partner!” “YOU stole our pearl.” And with that, a field of solid water enveloped Jasper, and a sphere of Gaster Blasters surrounded her. They blasted, and it reflected off the water. 20. 15. 10. 5. Poof. They finally bubbled the gem. Garnet was just taking it easy the entire time, knowing that she wasn't the most powerful gem here. 

    The only way to save Pearl was to release her SOUL. They took apart the dyson sphere, and left with the door open. Pearl had enough magic energy to become a monster, and she did. “Where is my gem weapon?” “you had to become a monster to keep living. your defense changes by how you feel, and your attack changes by how much you want to fight. but, you control magic better than any other race. you could jump into your gem, and build a portal to enter your own soul.”


	4. Magical Pearl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl learns to control her magic.

    “So now, how do I control my magic?”, Pearl asked. “you have to reach into your soul and build up your power. then, you release it.” Suddenly, a swarm of spears appeared, and she flung them. “Ahhhh! Did I do it right?” Sans just couldn't stop smiling. “i think you should go to undyne for further magic training. she uses spears too.” 

    “NGAHHHHH! Who are YOU?!” “Umm, hi…? My name is Pearl. I used to be a gem thing but now I'm a monster, and Sans said you could give me some magic training.” “So, first, show me whatcha got.” Spears appeared and Undyne smiled harder than Sans. “SPEARS ARE MY THING! So, to learn more about your magic, you have to learn which soul type you give off. I feel like you're a yellow. Focus on justice, and try and put it on the other person. NGAHHHHH!” Undyne turned yellow. “NOW. I can move around a little to dodge, and I can shoot at a spear every second.” Pearl felt powerful, maybe filled with a little DETERMINATION. “Do you feel that feeling? I heard from the scientist if you feel that too much, your body starts to break down.” 

     Pearl came back, and turned Garnet yellow and flung 20 spears… Garnet couldn't dodge anything. “I only do damage based on how much I want to fight, and I don't want to fight you.” “good job, pearl. i think you would make a good monster.”


End file.
